


Love in Wartime

by mrkinch



Series: Love in Wartime [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tomorrow they return to the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Wartime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these gifs](http://mrkinch.tumblr.com/post/18539910220/thats-the-last-of-it-then-erik-half-rises) found on tumblr; only their sequence is mine.

"That's the last of it, then."

Erik half rises from the divan, where he has been smoking sullenly for what seems like hours, to see Charles, shirtless, entering from the pantry. "You know you needn't bother when no one's here."

Charles smiles, brief and sweet. "You're here, and I like doing for you, everything proper before..." He trails off, standing quietly.

Erik meets Charles's gaze and sighs. Charles's leave has been short, barely overlapping his own, but with Erik's mother too busy with war work to return home and the servants gone, these few days have been an idyl.

It's ending now. They are both called back tomorrow. Charles will take the early train while Erik waits in the shuttered house for a ride to camp with young Richards and tries not to think.

Erik stands and puts out his cigarette. Charles smiles then, another tiny thing that makes Erik's chest ache and in three strides Erik is across the room. Charles reaches out to touch his arm but Erik takes the hand instead and kisses it, square and rough and beautiful. Charles flushes at Erik's tenderness but does not recoil, drawing Erik to follow him up the back stairs.


End file.
